Fallen Angel
by Th3 Dr3am3r
Summary: A werewolf and an angel unite, both with a broken past; but when there love deepens will they be together? The story is better than the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Ok people I know this doesn't associate with twilight, but I want to give it a shot. I beg of you to comment.

Love always,

Dreamer

Angel's Point of View

I couldn't bring my self to give my whole heart to this mere human. For I feared love itself and all the consequences that I could not bare a second time. Yet still there he stood in front of me, in front of his family and friends proposing in the middle of time square for all to see. He should of known by now that my nature was to turn him down like the others. And as I walked away he just stood there still. Not even bothering to run after me. What he didn't know was I was planning to give him my heart. Only he broke it by just letting me leave, by just letting me slip from his hands and simply walk away. That's how a mere human broke not really mostly my heart but my spirit. The road seemed to go on endlessly as I trudged up the road that only lead me to a dead end. I was sick of new York and all its busy traffic and towering buildings. After walking off my tears that remained half bottled up I took an elevator up to one of the skyscrapers and through my self off of it. As I began to fall I spread my wings and flew up over the rest of the towering buildings of new York and began my journey to only god knows where this time.  
I found my self in Ireland and fell asleep in one of the old castles because they were my favorite places to visit as a child growing up. My emotions still continuously grew deeper as if I could sense the vibe of another being..only not human.

The sense grew fainter as I wondered off to a near by village. Stopping at a small coffee shop I noticed a woman selling my favorite flowers, daises. I gave the women a few coins and she handed me a handful of daises in return. As I bent down to smell the aroma I sensed of content ran through my body as memory's of my childhood came to me once again. I entered the coffee shop and bought an iced coffee with whipped cream and sat down by a near by window. A painting then just outside the coffee shop stole my attention. An antique I believe and ran out side to take a closer look at it. What I saw tugged at my heart strings as a tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I reached up to feel the rough fabric against my palm as I gazed at the scene that was so well painted on the canvas before me. There, surrounded by millions of wolves were two wolfs in the center of them battling to the death. Then I noticed other paintings that lay by this ones side. The paintings seemed to unfold before me like a tragic story. I moved on to the next painting from where the black wolf had succeeded yet also sparred the life of the other gray wolf he battled. Then I gazed at the next painting that seemed sadder. The other wolfs neglected the black wolf because he had shown mercy for the other. Of to the side of this painting the black wolf seemed to be pleading for a brown female wolf to remain by his side but her body was turned toward the other wolfs as if to leave the black wolf behind . And in the last painting it was day light in a forest and the black wolf had transformed into a man. Impossible I thought to myself. There hasn't been werewolves for decades. This painting must date back to an older century. Then I sensed the same feeling that I had back at the castle. My wings seemed to twitch behind the straps that held them hidden as they hugged my back. "Miss?" a waitress from inside the coffee shop hollered. "you forgot to pay" she yelled once again. Frustrated by this I turned and began to walk toward the women un till an unexpected light came into close focus being a truck. I managed to dive only to get stuck from the side as I fell toward the ground with one last scream and then my world became a black haze.

As my world remained black I began to drift into a strange dreams. I found myself in one of the previous paintings that I had been gazing at not to long before the sudden flash of lights stole my breath. I gazed around at the scenery. I was in the first one. The the painting began to come to life. Before I knew it many wolfs were standing on there hind legs howling and growling at the two opponents battling to the death at my side. I tried to move away but it was useless I was consumed in this dream. The opponents fought on and on as I watched from a blurry distance. Then the scene seemed to change before my eyes. Now the they were growling at the opponent who had one. I recognized the wolf from the painting. It was the black wolf. Only now his arms were in human form and then little by little his whole body began to change into a man. But one thought tugged at my mind. I couldn't see his face. Now he was on his knees pleading for his mate as she walked off to join the others not even glancing back at her hurt lover. I saw the one wolf that was sparred by the black wolf that had now changed into a man. His head was hung low as he also went his separate way. I saw the man a last time before my world went a blur once again. Only his face was still in wolf form but I managed to see his eyes. Yes his eyes, his beautiful crimson brown eyes. Then once again my world went black with just a tint of light that I walked toward hoping I was in safe care. For I knew there wasn't a hospital for miles from where id been hit. Unless this was all just a terrible dream. But it couldn't of been. Not after I saw his eyes. His crimson brown eyes.

I awoke my vision still blurry and my bones feeling oddly week. I saw a man whose back was turned to me. He had another man against a wall. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and attempted to get up. I tried to drowned out the shouting coming from one of the men that was quickly silenced by the other. As I attempted to rise I fell to the ground letting out a sigh. Both of the men ran to my side and lifted me up off the ground. I began to panic throwing the paler one off me as I through myself against one of the near by walls with a thud only knock myself out once again. A few minutes seemed to pass until bi woke again. Only this time more alert as I swiftly grabbed a blade that sat on a small dresser by the bed I now lye on. "calm down" the paler one said. " we only want to help you, please, your badly hurt put the blade down." the pale one calmly pleaded for me to put my weapon down but I was in no mood to show any mercy. Then I looked up at the other man who met my eyes. Then I realized who he was. "The painting" I said then tearing my eyes away from his I said again " your the man from the painting." "what.." he whispered "your the man from the painting! I'm sure of it, your eyes..." Then I looked back up at the man that now sat beside me with a deep look of confusion and concern. His eyes were indeed the same brown as the wolfs eyes in the painting I ad been gazing at just before the truck hit me. I shook myself then came to the conclusion that they would not harm me. But I kept my blade rising. Then the man took my hand and looked into my eyes almost peering right through my soul and he gently lower my fist that clenched the blade. I dropped the blade as it hit the stone floor with a loud clang. Once again I tore my gaze from his and as well as my hand. I reached around to my back and a shock of panic ran up my spine and through my body. I felt what little bit of wings I had left the rest being bandaged. There's hardly anything left. " I assure you they will grow back..in time" the pale man said as he moved closer. " I don't believe we've been properly introduced.." he paused peering down at the blade on the floor lying next to my feet. He lent down and picked it up. " I'm Vince Maysen " he said introducing himself. I shook my head still in disbelief of my surrounding. "Why am I here?" I asked. Then the man sitting next to me spoke. " you were hurt and there weren't any hospitals for miles so I had no choice but to bring you here." "who are you?" I asked him. " I'm Connor's, Kris Connor's" He said then held out his hand expecting me to introduce myself. "I'm Fall...just Fall." "and if I'm not mistaken your a ..a.." The pale man finished for me" He's a wear wolf, and one of the only wears to control his transformations and to be with out a clan." " Of coarse the painting!" I said touching his face with my hand to look at his eyes."your the black wolf in the painting I was looking at." He then gave me a hard look. "you know the black wolf, you battled to the death and won only to be rejected and disowned by your own clan and your only mate." He then stood up and walked out of the cave. " Well done.." Vince said walking off. " I...."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Werewolf's POV

The mist kissed my black fur as I shivered in the cold waters of a near by lake in Ireland. I had almost finished shedding my midnight fur from last nights full moon. Now with my human face visible I was able to walk around with the usual reaction of crowds. To be honest I did miss the "holy crap he's got fur ma" and the common "you ate my herd you furry walking beast!" Ah those were the days, but ever since I d lost my beloved mate Rebecca to the werewolf clan, iv haven't been the same since. The thing that hurt the most was that she chose to go with them after I battled to the death for her and won. So from there on I adapted to the company of myself and vowed to never return to the U.S. I felt the presence of another and leaped out to the lake to find a Shepard herding his sheep. I was ready to fight him only he spoke nothing to me. He only stared forward then reached out with his hand to find a place to sit. I waved my still transforming paw in front of his face while his sheep fled in panic. Nothing. He still only sat there and called to is sheep. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself for the man was blind. I gathered al his sheep and tied them all up to a tree so they could not escape there Shepard. Then I left quietly. Heading off to find a cave for shelter later.

A far off scream awoke me from my slumber as I jolted up only to smash my face into the low rock ceiling. I let out a muffled howl then stumbled out of the cave. The faint scream echoed through my thoughts as my ears perked up only to materialize into puny human ears. I took off toward the echo that found its way in my thoughts. I arrived ten minutes later at a small village. Only to find a crowd hovering over what ever the commotion was about. I tore through the crowd now in complete human form and stopped in my tracks. There lay a women. No, a goddess. There lay a fragile angel in a slender white gown her long brown hair flowing off the ground. I ran over to her and fell to my knees by her side. I reached over with my hand and held her head up to check her pulse and to my surprise she was still breathing. I peered down at her face. My heart fell as I stared in aw at her angelic yet bruised face. I looked down at my other hand that held her back and saw the blood that now stained my arm. She was wounded, hurt, bleeding continuously from the back. I almost wanted to cry at the sight of such an angelic form in pain. I screamed till my lungs gave out. "call an ambulance!" "somebody please help her!" then I heard some one from the crowd around us say " there aren't any ambulances all the way out here." then another" there aren't any ambulances for miles." Frustrated at this I looked down at the wounded angel laying in my arms possibly dying. I knew some one that could help. It'd be risky but id have to try. She may have been a stranger but every fiber of my being wanted to help her. The same scream still echoed in my thoughts. I lent down closer and picked her up in my arms. The crowd went silent as they moved away so I could get pass. With her in my arms I headed off to the one person I hoped could help her. And with this I whispered down in her ear, "hold on."....

I finally arrived to the cave of my close friend Vince. He was a vampire who stayed hidden in his dark cave were he experimented in his lab. Yes, he's was a scientist, a rather mad scientist at that, and I could of been slain by my own kind for even speaking to him. But being that I had been disowned by own clan I had nothing else to lose. I came to his cave that was shut off by a bolder and set down the angelic figure that lay limp in my arms and moved the bolder. I stepped inside to find a razor rather close to my throat. Even in the darkness I knew it was Vince. Also in that split second he seemed to slowly recognize me by the small patches of gray fur that seeped out of my shirt. He let down his guard and with that his bade as well. "ah, Mr. Connor, my old friend! How are you, and if I do ask why are you hear for you know that if you were caught with the likes of me that your head would be on a silver platter." then he paused only to peer over my shoulder. He gently shoved me aside and ran over to the limp body that lay by his door way. " who is this?" Vice asked me. " I don't know but she needs your help. She's wounded around the back area." Saying this I ran over and picked her up holding her in my arms as we both rose to stare once gain in aw. " ah, I see why you've come to me now." he said then motioning me to set her down on his bed so she could rest while he patches her up. Hours seemed to pass since Vince had told me to wait out side while he did what he could do. For some reason I had an urge to be there by her side. Almost as if I had grown fond of her feather like weight in my arms. Even her sent had lingered on my cloths. At that moment Walked swiftly to the cave and as I rose my fist to bang on the boulder it suddenly opened. "now, now" said Vince standing before me"no need to wake sleeping beauty in her slumber." I lowered my fist. "is she al.." " I can assure you she is fine now, but there is something you must know about her" he began to say as I rushed in side. Vince grabbed my arm pulling me aside. I then noticed while looking down at his arm that he was rather cover in shimmering white feathers. I looked up and into his eyes almost to ask a question but strangely unable to speak. I ran into the small cave room to her side. As she slowly opened her eyes, her brows knitted together as if she was in great pain. I stared at her face as she finally opened her eyes. I found myself mesmerized and lost in a haze of light green that seemed to consume my emotions. Shaking my head I attempted to drag my eyes away from this sight. She didn't se me at first as she attempted to rise. she then sat up and I saw the bandages that covered her wound and her breast together. Then I saw what almost stopped my cold heart. Her wings that began to unfold. They were soaked in blood and she seemed to be missing many bones and feathers. I rose in furry with my heart in my throat and pushed Vince up against the cold stone wall." what have you done!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fallen Angel

Hey guys sorry for the mixed point of views, but its nessisary

Fallen Angel's POV

It was no use to calm down in this situation so I snuck out side another entrance of the cave for air, and came to sudden stop. There's were so many of them...  
There were so many of them like in packs. I'd never seen so many wears before in my life. Then one of the large gray wolfs walked towards me as I backed up against the cave wall. He slowly transformed into a man. " A white muscular blonde man who then smiled at me and said. " Hello there beautiful. What is a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here in the big bad forest, you could get eaten by a big bad wolf." He chuckled as he said this.

the blonde man now an inch from my face spoke." Ah, your wounded just how I like my dinner." He stuck out his tough to lick my face then I reached from my side strap and pulled out my blade and stuck it in his left thigh. A howl went up from his mouth as he rose his hand to hit my back against the cave wall I noticed a she wolf that transformed next to the blond man. She was pretty but had hateful dark eyes. Her hair was long and dark brown almost black, and her skin was beautifully tan. She put her hand on the blond guys shoulder then spoke. "leave them her be, She is not worth our time." Then the blond spoke" But she's wounded anyway's, just how I like it" "No, Sheera." "well what about the others?" he asked her. " We can deal with them later, let us pass with peace brother. Then we will deal with them the next the season" As she replied the blond guy seemed to smile in agreeing then backed away from me motioning for his clan to follow him. He pulled the blade from his thigh and licked the blood on it then dropped before my feet as I flinched.

Werewolf's POV  
I sat alone on a bolder until Vince came to side. " She didn't mean to offend you Kris." Vince said with concern in his voice." what I don't understand is the whole painting thing. What paintings was she talking about?" Then Vince lowered his head and told me how he had tracked me down during the battle I had taken on with another male wolf in my clan. " no!" I shouted at him. "that's impossible!" I said once more."They would have smelt you in there presence" I exclaimed to him. "Not necessarily.."He said then turned his head. "some else is here!" He said sneering the stared at the cave. " you mean the girl?" I asked " No I mean I can sense the presence of someone else just the other side of my cave." " I turned my head to sniff the air then I knew what he was talking about. "the warrior clan..."

"not on my account!" I shouted standing on top of the cave facing Fall and the clan of wears. Vince stood by my side with an newly sharpened sword in his right hand and shotgun in the other hand loaded with golden bullets known to vaporize a werewolf with one shot that which Vince of coarse made himself. "Finally you've come out to play!" The blond guy said. Then I recognized him, It was Sheera, Rebecca's brother. "Leave her alone!" I said while my clenched fist transformed into paws my claws out and ready to strike. "Now now, little wolf no need to get your tail in a knot. Besides I wouldn't dare harm a pretty little thing like her." He said walking closer to Sarah. "Not another move!" I yelled over at him. "You touch her an I'll.." And you'll what? Show us mercy little wolf?" He said then chuckled once more to himself. Memory's flooded back into my thoughts of the weak wolf cub that I had shown mercy on while battling to the death for my Rebecca, only to be disowned. Then a female wolf came forward transformed by Sheera's side. It was Rebecca.

After talking with Rebecca for a few brief moments they both transformed back into wolfs. Sheera limped over to his clan and began to lead the past. The he turned and howled a few words " So long little wolf, so long untill next season! Then your mine and that little bird of your too." Leaving me with this he half limped off with his clan. I should of ripped his head off and torn his body to shreds even though I wouldn't of stood a chance against the rest of his clan. Besides someone else occupied my thoughts, and for once it wasn't Rebecca on my mind. Vince turned to me and said " Go to her." So I jumped off the cave landing by her side. she flinched. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said softly. "Me? Scared? Oh noooo, I was just licked my a freakishly large ware wolf! Why would I possible be scared!?" She yelled at me for a while. But I didn't seem to mind for I was just glad she was ok. As dawn turned to dusk Vince and I decided to go hunting for food. We raced for a little while until we came to small pond that a baby deer drank from. Off to its side stood its mother. "perfect." said Vince. "Shall I do the honors or would you like the first kill?" He asked me. I nodded and rose the bow that Vince had loaned to me and then grabbed an arrow from the pouch strapped to my back. "why don't you hunt like the others?" Vince asked me. "Because unlike the clan I don't like to brutally murder my dinner and wear there blood upon my fur." I replied. Then I aimed my bow and arrow at the mother.

Right as I released the arrow from the bow Fall came from nowhere and shoved me off to the side! "What's wrong with you!" I shouted at her. Then she shouted back at me. "How could you be so cruel?!" He yelled with hatred in her voice. "Its just a damn deer! We need to eat something!" I shouted back. Then their was a loud sigh that came from over by the small pond. I had hit my target. Only I missed its heart hitting it in the leg as it fell to ground almost limp. Fall screamed and ran over to the mother deer. I didn't understand at first. "Nice going, first you miss our dinner then you upset the chick." Vince said this then shook his head and walked off to find smaller easier animals to kill and bring back. I looked over to Fall who was now at the side of the mother deer. I Walked across the field to her and deer and just looked up her. She then looked up at me saying "The baby needs its mother, don't you see?" She was crying. I looked at the baby deer that was sighing almost to cry for its mother as it nudged at its mother with its nose try to get her up. It wined and wined. Fall tore a long piece of the bottom of her dress off and broke the edges of the arrow off that was inside the leg of the mother deer. She then gently pulled the rest of the arrow out. Then mother wined and tried to get up still unable to move. Fall took the piece of her dress and tightly rapped it around the wound of the mother deer. And to my surprise the deer stood up and licked her face and ran off with its baby. Fall smiled only to frown again when seeing me. "I'm sorry?" I said almost in question form. But that didn't help she only stared at me with hate and pain in her eyes. But then her look softened. She looked at me and said "Its alright...just don't ever, Ever aim your arrow at a parent or a deer unless your going to aim it at me as well." Then she walked off only to stop and ask "well.., are you coming?"

later as the sky turned dark and the shown bright, the full moon hadn't yet shown its full appearance, it only hung high up in the empty sky like a silver smile. I headed back to the cave with kris as my guide since I couldn't see all that well in the dark. WE finally arrived at the cave and waited a while for Vince to come back. But he didn't for a while. I began to wonder what could be taking him so long. I mean after all speed it his best quality as a vampire.

After catching a few rabbits and a couple of other smaller animals for Fall I figured I should head back to the cave before Kris and Fall start to wonder what's taking me so long. I began to had back until my nocturnal sight caught a glimpse of another being. Only not animal. I sensed warm flesh and quick beating hearts. There was more than one and they were heading this way and fast. I stopped in my track as voices echoed in my ears. there were about 12 of them, 11 of them being human, and one being younger than the rest. It was difficult to sense what the 12 younger guy was. Perhaps elf? I asked my self. Then the voices got clearer and nearer to my potion as small lights shown from just beyond the trees. Then the lights froze. They had stopped. I sprinted over to there position staying up in the trees. When I came to there position I stopped and watched the men surround the younger elf with there torches, screaming brutally and raising there torches they closed in on him. He's not worth my time. I thought to my self. But then decided I should help him out anyway's, I could used this to my advantage, I haven't had human flesh for a while. " No wait I didn't mean to take your sheep, I just needed food, please.." The elf pleaded. " We don't want your kind here, in fact we don't want your kind anywhere's especially in these parts!" The men said back most of them being drunk. AS one went to attack the elf I leaped down onto his back and dug my teeth into his shoulder. He fell to his knees almost limp as my vein um vaporized his flesh before my eyes. I became aware of my new abilities that must have generated thru my body when I had ran an experiment on myself the side affects seemed stable until now. I felt the new energy bugging through my life less veins. I felt so alive! I began thrashing everywhere with my claws while consuming there vague fatting blood. I fin ally came to the elf who was being beaten by one  
the last men standing being how the rest ran off. I pulled the drunk man off of the elf that now became a blur to me. "you might wanna get outta here, this part gets a little graphic" I waited until the elf blur ran off before sinking my teeth into the neck of this man consuming his thickened blood. I was like a mental release, I couldn't stop even after I had drained the last of his blood. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Werewolf's Point of View

"It's time to go home Vince." I said in a deep tone to my friend. Finding my friend in this unstable state almost killed me. I had left the cave wondering why Vince never came back. "More.." Vince mumbled. "I believe you've had enough", I said throwing him over my shoulder and the few dead rabbits that ere hung up in the tree above us. I headed back towards the cave and set him inside on the cold stone floor. Fall walked over and knelt by his side. "Hey sexiness.." Vince said to her. "What wrong with him?!" Fall asked. "he's drunk" I told her. "but that's impossible he's doesn't smell at all like alcohol, he's just covered in..blood" "exactly..he drank intoxicated blood and there for he is now intoxicated". I explained it all out to her about how if a vampire drinks intoxicated blood them they become intoxicated. "But he seems so out of control" Fall said with a little fear in her voice. "That's only because he hasn't had human blood for century's and he was building a resistance until he could come up with the right potions and formula to create another way to stay alive with out having to slaughter people. "why would he want to do that, build a resistance to it , I mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Hey you guys, im kind of thinking of quitting on posting my stories on fanfic. I dont evern get reviews, this is thenext chapter please comment!**

_**Kris's Point Of View**_

But he seems so out of control" Fall said with a little fear in her voice. "That's only because he hasn't had human blood for century's and he was building a resistance until he could come up with the right potions and formula to create another way to stay alive with out having to slather people. "why would he want to do that, build a resistance to it , I mean?" "because, his family was slaughtered by other vampires.." "oh.." Then she just got up and walked away.  
A few hours later Vince was finally back to his old self barley remembering anything.  
Then a thought came back to me.

_**Vince's Point Of View**_  
As I slowly regained conciseness, I looked up at Kris who began undoing chains that held he tightly to the ground. "thanks." I told him "don't mention it." he replied. "where's fall?" I asked looking around the cave. "I'm not sure she just walked away.." "you let her go out on her own! are you stupid?!" I began to yell but then remembered the one thing I had learned about Fall while stitching her the first day Kris brought her to me. "listen there something I've been meaning to tell you about Fall." I already had been thinking the same thing. "Well..what is it?" Kris asked me. "She..I'll tell you later, why don't you go take a bath just beyond the meadow, cause you wreak." I told him this because I knew emotionally he wouldn't be able to handle the small secret that Fall held. "very funny Vince, but you will tell me later ..right?" Kris asked while walking toward the cave entrance. "yes, of course..now go on before you stink up the place."  
Then kris laughed to himself and left.

_**Fall's Point of View**_  
I couldn't think. I couldn't bring this strange fantasy into reality. Everything was like a blur. I just had to get out of that cave. It wasn't safe to just go walking off like I did but I had to. I couldn't breath. I came to a small water fall and decided this would be the perfect time to wash off all my filth. I dropped my shredded dress by a bolder and eased my way into the small pond and showered under the water fall. The cold water seemed relaxing and soothing in a way as if to release all the stress and pain that I had built up over the past few days. My wounded wings felt numb and hung low just above my torso. Then I herd a noise. "who's there?" I asked aloud and I got out and throw my dress back on. I heard a low pitched growl and slowly began tracing my steps back wards into the pond. I had left my dagger by the cave. Then out from the depths of the shadows appeared a rather large man. He was pale with raven black hair streaked with white. He walked toward me and then stopped before the pond. "who are you?" I managed to ask. At first he said nothing then replied. "I am a seeker of shadows" I just stared at him. Then his face began to deform into the head of a wolf only slimmer with out fur and his legs grew into large hind legs! I stared in horror as large gapping bat like wigs tore out of his skin from his shoulder blades. I wanted to scream but my tracks had froze in place. Then he said "now to business.." He lunged at me with all thirty six of his log jagged teeth in thin air! I shut my eyes as I heard a loud splash. A large wave toward over me and knocked me out of the pond and onto the hard ground. I regained conciseness and got up to find a solid black wolf and that mortifying creature clawing and biting at each other! I could of sworn I heard the solid black wolf howl for me to run but I was still to startled to move from my place. The wolf was rather large but what ever that creature was, it was large and stronger. Still not thinking straight I through a large jagged rock at the creature that obviously caught its attention because it began to inch its way over toward me and that when I regained the feeling in my legs and began to run. But the huffing of the creature silenced as a shriek let out in the air and I turned to see the creature limping off only to fall down and finally die. Then it burst into flames and vaporized. My heart practically skipped a beat or two as I got a hold of my self. I lifted my head and saw the Black wolf trudging out of the pond and bleeding to death. I ran over to it and caught it in my arms before it collapsed to the ground. It was to week to walk. I began to cry and asked the wolf "why did you save me?" but then the wolf began to deform. I got up and moved away the wolf formed into a man. Into Kris....  
I ran back over to him and held his head in my arms "why.." I said with tears streaming down my face. " because.." He said with a struggle. "I think....I'm in.. love with you"  
He said. I started to cry even more the tears pouring from my face now. "but you hardly know me" I told him. "yes...but I'd..like to get to..know you" He told me. "maybe..we could go out..sometime" He said. I smiled and said"yes, I'd like that but right now I need to get you help." "ok.." He struggled to say again. He was bleeding every where and my dress had become soaked in his blood. Then Vice came out of the trees..

_**Vince's Point of View**_  
I had sensed something wrong and found Fall and Kris by the pond. Kris was badly hurt and wounded. I felt bad for my senses were week at the moment from my intoxicated blood so there for I wasn't there in time to help Kris battle off whatever had harmed him. "He's loosing blood..fast" I said. Then Fall screamed. "He's not breathing. do something!" She yelled at me. For a short second I thought back to my discovery about Fall and Took out my Dagger. "Give me your hand.." I told her. "What..Why.." "Because I need your blood.." I told her. "No..NO!" She screamed. "Do you want to save Kris or not?!" I screamed back at her. "..yes" She said looking down at Kris's limp body. "Then give me your hand.." I said calmly. She reached out her right hand. I took her hand and felt her tremble. "its ok..relax." I said but she still only looked down. I took the dagger and cut her hand over Kris's body. Fall flinched and shut her eyes. I let blood drip over Kris ad his wounds and immediately they began to heal. I let go of Fall hand as she snatched it back close her holding a piece of her dress to it. We both stared as the wounds began to heal and form scars across his body. "what..what's happening?" Fall asked but then shortly after that she Fainted beside Kris. " I guess I'll tell you later.

**A/N Hey you guys Im begging for reviews, come on...Ill give ya a cookie. Next cahpter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hey everyone Im posting this next chapter and i hope you guys like it, Once aagain I havent gotten ANY reviews since posting this story and im wondering if i should just take it down. Please comment.**

**Love,**

_**The Dreamer**_

**Kris's Point of View**

I awoke only my vision was blurred only to clear a few moments later. I felt light as a feather. I looked around and saw seems to be ..well just white. My cloths were white and I guess I was in a white rooms as well. I began to walk but the white went on endlessly so I just stood still. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. This couldn't of been heaven so where was I? "Hush Gray wolf.." I heard a gentle voice say. "who are you?" I asked aloud but got no answer, then I asked again only louder. "Who are you?! Show your self?!" "I am a simple follower of the counsel." The voice said. Then an older woman appeared in a white gown and walked over to me. Even her hair was white as snow. Almost like silver. "I am Clarity." The good angel and follower of the counsels above." "You must be Kris." Clarity said. "yes and I am no longer apart of the gray wolf pack.." I said to her. "Yes of course, I've been watching over you closely ever since I sensed the chosen one." "Why am I here?"I asked. "you are here to do the counsel a favor." "like a mission, or quest?" "Yes, like a quest, only you'll be seeking out the chosen one." "you keep speaking of the chosen one. Who might I ask is this chosen one person or whatever?" "That will all come in great time, For now you must begin your quest with the guardian and the rest of your pack." "I told you I'm not in the gray wolf pack anymore" "I wasn't talking about the gray wolf pack Kris , I was talking about your current pack." " You mean me and Vince?" "Yes and a few more that will join you." "hey this isn't a welcome club you know?!" "And who's this guardian you speak of?" I asked roughly. Then clarity open up a portal like mirror that shown a girls face...Falls face. "..Fall is a guardian..?" "Not only is she a guardian but she is the chosen ones guardian as well as yours" "No this cant be, She can barley even protect her self, non the less me..." "Do not doubt the guardian For she was created precisely to protect the chosen one, Fall is capable of many things." I just stood there and stared at her as the portal closed. "Now your instinct will lead you on the right path,..and Watch out for Fusha the angel of death and her many demons that may try to woo you into killing your self." "Hey you didn't say the angel of death or demon chicks were apart of the deal!" I yelled. But then clarity began to dissolve. "oh and one last thing you and Fall must were these key amulets for they will help you along the way and if you do not succeed then the forbidden child will be found and sent down to earth and release its fury upon many innocent souls so I suggest you begin your quest now..." "Wait who's the forbidden one?!" But she was gone. I looked down at my feet to find two old fashioned keys. I picked them up and put one around my neck. Then my veins began to build and my blood began to boil I felt the heat rise up in my chest, I couldn't breath! "What's Hap..pening to me!!..." I tried to scream but then only darkness closed in as I shut my eyes. I awoke to find myself in Vince's lab in the cave. I sat up my bones didn't ache, but my head was throbbing like I'd been hit with a bolder in the head. I walked out of the lab to find Vince packing clothing and other supply's. I shivered, the cave must have gotten colder cause I couldn't stop shaking. "what are you doing?" I asked Vince. "We need to leave this place as soon as possible, I trust you heath is better and your wounds are healed well enough for our journey?" Vince said then looked up with an awkward look on his face. I shivered again. "Whys it so damn cold in here?!" I asked. Then Vince just chuckled to himself and said. "Well..for one its almost the winter solstice and for the second hand..well your not wearing any pants.." He said attempting to hold the laughter. I looked down to find my self rather ..naked. my face turned blood red as Vince tossed me some under ware and pants. I slipped them on just before Fall walked in.

**Fall's Point of View**  
I walked into the main cave room after a long nap and noticed Vince packing. "Are you leaving?" I asked. "No, were leaving." He said. "what?! All of us? Look I sort of have a life to get back to I appreciate every thing you've one for me , really but I must get back.." "To where?! Where could you possible need to go Fall!?" Vince yelled. "I'm not sure yet but I just need to leave this place." I told him. "And you will be leaving with us on our journey." "whoa wait what journey??" I asked. "I'll tell you both when we get out of this wood." I looked over my shoulder to find Kris standing there to jester a good afternoon. "Hi.." I managed to mumble out. Flash backs of that creature and Kris fighting at the pond ran through my head as I peered down at my hand. There was a large scar across the palm of my hand..


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angel

Chapter 6

A/N- Hey everyone another chapter is up, just enjoy

**Falls Point Of View**

I remember Vince pulling out a dagger and slicing my hand open to save Kris. But how it had worked I haven't a clue. The thought tossed in my mind till I just zoned out staring down as if lost in my own hand. Kris came over and grabbed my hand startling me out of my daze. He just looked at my hand and traced the scar with his fingertips and then just let go and walked off to pack his things. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked Vince. "Where ever Kris's instinct leads us I Suppose." Vince said. Then Kris walked in saying"How did you know about that?" He asked Vince. "Know about what?" Vince replied with a questioned look on his face. "The instinct thing, you know the journey.." "Kris what are you talking about?" Vince asked. "..Nothing..I must be hallucinating.." Kris said then shot off to finish packing his things. "do..you have any clue about this?" Vince asked me. "beats me" "Well then never mind that and we'll have to get some new cloths when we get on the road" "Ok..Why do we have to leave so soon anyway's?" I asked Vince. "Because the same humans I ran into the other night are planning to find us and drive a damn steak through my heart and only god knows what to you and Kris!" He said all together taking a breath. "oh..ok I guess" I said. Once again my thoughts tossed in my head over and over like a constant dryer. Then Kris ran back in only with a teenage boy in one hand. "What are you doing?! Put the boy down!" I yelled at him. "Not until he tells us why he was sneaking around our cave"Kris said staring at the boy. "Kris, Put the boy down." Vince told him. "Why should I?!" Kris yelled. "You remember those..rednecks I ran into the other night and killed?" Vince asked. Kris just nodded."Well if you must know this one here was surrounded by them before I..must I say drank there blood uncontrollable, but that's not the point. Anyway's like I was saying I just happened to save this boys life along the way, but why he's here I have yet to find out." Vince looked at the boy and then at Kris. Kris set the boy down. He had long silver hair and..really pointed ears. His skin was a strange shade of white almost pale like Vince. Then I figured we better get to the point. "Why are you here?" I asked the elf like boy in a gentile tone. "Well I..have no other place to go..or stay so I thought maybe I could possibly find shelter here or at least some food..I haven't eat in three days..." The elf pleaded. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm..well I cant remember.." He said in a low tone. Kris got up."your lying aren't you?!" He asked. "No, really I don't even know where I came from I just woke up in this wood with bow an arrow and that's it, I swear." He replied then looked at me. His eyes were a dark blue that seemed to be pleading for help. "Then its settled the boy comes with us." I said. After arguing a bit with Vince and Kris they finally agreed to let the elf come with us on our strange epic journey to only god knows where.

**Vince's Point of View**  
We finally packed up the few things we had and took off through the woods until finally after trudging on endlessly we found the road. Kris lead us down the road until we were able to hitch a ride with a farm truck. Sitting in the back of an old truck with pigs and chickens wasn't exactly top class but it was means of transportation. After spending a few hours with the pigs, Fall looked at me with daggers in her eyes. She dreaded the whole ride until we got off at a pub, My favorite place of course for this was the only other pub I knew of that held a specific favorite of mine, Jack Daniel's!  
Alright since where here we might as well get refreshments and directions and what ever else we need before we venture on. I began to walk towards the pub with our new elf companion until Fall stopped us. "Wait, your not really going take a teenage boy, elf teen whatever into a bar are you?!" Fall asked. "Well he's the designated driver." I said with a chuckle. "Not funny, he's like what? Sixteen?!" She yelled. "what are you? his mother?!" I yelled back. "I might as well damn be since being he hasn't one for the moment." She said to me. "Fine I wont let him have any drinks, we'll just go get directions." I told her in the most sincere way I could. "Fine, but don't let anyone recognize you, Me and kris will be in that thrift store just around the corner." She told us. "alright I'll see you then." I said finally and led the teen over to the pub. "wait.." I said stopping half way there. "If we don't want to be recognized then we wont be!" I said in aloud whisper to the elf. "What are you talking about?" The elf asked. I walked over to one to an old dollar store and bought the cheapest hair dye, the color of black and handed it to the teen."What do I do with this?" He asked me. "you'll see." I said and led him over to a small retention pond filled with rain water. I took out one of my daggers. "Whoa..what are going to do with that?!"He asked me a little scared. "Relax I'm just going to cut your hair and dye it real quick so no one recognizes you." I told him. After a few minutes of on going convincing he finally let me do it. I cut his hair short the long silver strands falling down onto the ground. Then I Took the hair dye and cover his head in it for half an hour and then dunked his head into the pond to get the rest of the dye out. I must admit that the elf teen looked completely different except for his ears that stuck out just above his now blackened short hair. I gathered the strands of his hair that had fallen to the ground and put them into a bag so no one could track us or sense us. After ward we still had a whole evening before we leave so we headed back over to the pub after I gave myself a shorter hair cut. We walked into the noisy bar with music blasting out of the speakers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, I am trying to get back to updating on my stories. This year is a bit on the high rocks for me! Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lady Dreamer!**_

_**Vince's POV**_  
I spotted a corner both we immediately found our way over there so I could keep an eye on the whole room in case of trouble. But soon that would be pointless for I was about ready for a drink.

_**Elf's POV**_  
Vince ordered a Jack Daniel's, which I assumed which smelled terrible. As much as I refused to drink any of what he called alcoholic beverages, Vince ordered me one any way's. I starred endlessly at the small glass that sat in front of me on the table. "Well…are you going to drink it or just observe it all night?" Vince asked. Then he downed his whiskey and waited for me to do the same. I brought the glass to my lips and cringed at the smell of strong alcohol. "Go on!" Vince said once more. I downed it as he did and immediately spit it out across the table! "Ugh! What is that! It's terrible. Are you trying to poison me?" I yelled at him. But he paid no attention for he began to laugh endlessly bagging his head on the table. Then he ordered two more, "Oh, no! I'm not drinking that again!" I said sternly. Then he looked at me and grinned. "What are you a kid or a real man?" He asked me, and then took my whiskey. Of course this statement obviously ticked me off a little. I'm no kid, I thought to myself. I snatched the whiskey back and downed it once more only I kept it in my mouth still having the horrid cringed look on my face. He did the same downing his and ordering more rounds until the room became a blur to me. "I don't feel so good..." I told Vince. "Oh…that's nothing "he managed to get out."We need coffee!" Vince yelled. "What's coffee?!"I yelled back. He gave no reply but instead got up and stumbled over to the bar. I got up and attempted to do the same but instead I ran into a man. A rather large man dressed in leather attire. He was bald.

_**Kris's POV**_  
Fall and I found a small thrift shop and we stooped in to get some new clean cloths. Falls dress was already torn to shreds so she took off in the small store to find something more suitable she told me. I walked towards the counter and asked the elderly lady for directions. "Excuse me ma'am but could you tell us where the nearest exit is out of this town?" She was deaf, signaling that she couldn't hear a word I was saying. Then she only pointed and signaled to go down the dirt road just up over yonder, after thanking her Fall came over to the counter with a bundle of clothing. "How do you expect us to pay for all that?" I asked her. She only smiled and pulled a card out of her strapless bra and handed it to the elderly woman. She rung it all up and handed the card back. I only starred in disbelief. "What? I'm always prepared." She told me. I told how the woman was deaf and that I couldn't manage to find a map anywhere only a few packets of Raman for the road. So I headed back over to the bar to get the other guys while Fall went to change behind a tree.

_**Elf's POV**_  
"Hi..." I said the man almost in a drunken mumble. "Hey Vince, who's your girl friend?!" the bald guy hollered over to Vince. Vince got up and walked over with a worried look on his face. "This is no one, just a kid; he didn't mean any harm, really." Vince said. I was almost offended by this. "Hey! Who you calling kid?! I could take this dude any day or night...I think." I said obnoxiously. "Is that so?" The bald guy asked looking down on Vince. "No, no he's just kidding, you know too many drinks." Vince replied back trying to humor him. "No if this kid thinks he can take me then let him try!" The guy said aloud as his buddy's cheered him on. "No...You..." Vince began to say until I interrupted him." let me take him! I can take him!" I yelled. "He's not very good fighter!" Vince said abruptly. "I don't mean fighting, I mean throwing darts! Whoever hits the most bulls eyes wins whatever the losers got in their pockets! But if YOU lose, I'll give you personal beating out of here. Got me?" He said. "Your ON!" I said. "Oh dear..."said Vince under his breath.

_**Vince's POV**_  
I watched as my younger elf friend took his place a way a ways from the dart board. "Just throw it!" I yelled. I began to regret making him try whiskey. And after all the drinks my poor elf fellow had there was no way in the right mind that he could hit the bored let alone the bulls eye. The bald guy, Boris threw the first bulls eye, Then elf, No bulls eye. He lunged his body forward is a drunken matter releasing the dart as it landed in a woman's drink. I hung my head. After a few throws it was 6 to nothing. I stopped him from his 7th throw and pulled him aside. "Now listen, and listen carefully, aiming is obviously not working out, so here what you're going to try, just close your eyes... and relax, then just simply release the dart, don't lunge forward just relax and release, ok?" I said to him. "Okay Boss, I'll try." He took his place again by Boris and took a breath. He pulled his arm back but then spun around laughing. "NO no! Relax! RELAX!" I try to yell but it was too late. He spun some more and then released the dart while laughing hysterically being drunk. Then my jaw dropped. Elf looked around."What?" He asked "look..." I said. "bulls eye." "I still don't see what all the commotion is about?" He said frowning and started to laugh again. I pulled him aside once more. "Alright, forget what I said, just...do what you just did again" I told him as he nodded. Boris looked at elf and said. "Lucky throw." Then as Boris through his dart, it missed and hit the wall beside the bored, "What?!" He yelled. After a few rounds of elf throwing nonstop bulls eyes, it came the tie breaker. Boris threw and hit the white. Elf threw, Bulls eye! Some people cheered as Boris gave up the items in his pockets. That being a few silver coins, and some nicely made throwing knifes. "That's right!" Elf yelled as Boris started to walk away. He turned and shoved elf against the wall. Then Boris began to levitate, "What?! What's going on!? Put me down at ONCE!!" Boris yelled. Immediately he fell towards the ground, as elf just laughed. Every one stared in astonishment. "What magic is THIS?!" Boris yelled."There witches! Get them!!" They chased us as I grabbed elf's arm and pulled him behind using some of my strength and agility.

_**Kris's POV**_  
Fall finally finished getting dressed in some shorts, boots and an old tank top. She looked good. "You look nice...good I mean" I said. "Thanks." Fall replied with a sly smile. "Where are the guys?" Fall asked. "Oh, I was just on my way over to the bar to get them" Then the doors of the bar swung open as Vince came running out dragging the confused elf behind him! "GO GO GO!" Vince yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!" Vince yelled almost over dramatic. They ran right passed us. As fall and I watched a mob of drunks and bikers pour out of the bar. We looked at each other "RUN" We both yelled taking off. Fall began to slow down so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder running to catch up to Vince and the elf being pulled hopelessly behind. After running for our life , well, somewhat for our life we tried to lose them by high jacking some of their motor cycles, Fall and I on one and Vince and the elf on the another. The bikers seemed pretty upset but there wasn't any time to worry about them. We had maps and food, so hello open road, and good bye angry bald bikers.  
We went for miles down numerous roads me being the only one with a sense of direction. Fall had fallen asleep, I could feel her steady heart beat on my back and it seemed almost soothing. She had her hands around my waist as I held onto one to make sure she wouldn't fall off the bike in her sleep. Still riding I was left with my thoughts and in a split second I had come to a realization that I really was fond of Fall. And maybe just maybe if we finish this stupid quest journey what is it were suppose to embark on that I could ask her out, I've never been on an actual date or even attempted to find another mate after Rebecca, but there was something so comforting and luring about her that I just couldn't put my finger on...then I heard a rumble of the engine and both bikes began to slow down. My head parked up "Damn!" I cursed a loud. "What's going on?" Fall asked lifting her head up to see what the fuss was about. "The bikes...they just dyed" Vince said in astonishment."Were out of gas" I told them, "already? Maybe we should look the bikes over just to make sure." Vince suggested. I nodded and fall and I got off the bike while Vince got off his the elf still asleep on the bike.

_**Fall's POV**_  
Kris and I got off our bike and I went and sat on the side of the road hugging my knees and shielding my face from the wispy wind. Kris and Vince checked out the bike for a little while "Find anything wrong?" I hollered. "Not yet" They said. "Wait" Vince said abruptly. "Something doesn't make any sense" "Yeah I know what you mean, my bikes fine, half tank of gas and everything!" Kris said, "Exactly! What the hell is wrong with these bikes!?" Vince yelled kicking the side of his bike, "WHAT?! Whoa!" The elf yelled falling off the shaky bike as Vince kicked it. "Ow..." "Oh sorry..."Vince said rubbing the back of his neck innocently."Why'd we stop?" The elf said. "That's what we're trying to figure out." I told him. "Maybe the bikes battery is dead." I suggested. "No that's impossible it was running perfectly fine until it just jolted to a stop right here." "Hey guys?" The elf said. "What?" "Does anyone have a watch battery, because my watched just stopped." The elf asked. "Wait what..." Kris said walking over to his watch and taking it. He handed it to me. All of the little hand had stopped. "Mine too" said Vince handing us his digital watch only it looked frozen. The numbers where still there but didn't move to switch time not even the seconds. "Dead zone..." The elf said in a spooky voice. "Oh shut up" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I have an idea!" exclaimed the elf. "What now?" Said Kris I'm patient. "No really I do have an idea this time" The elf said his eyes all lit up. "OK go ahead" I told him. He nodded. "If the bikes stopped right here then what if we push back to where they were still running" "What are you getting at" Kris said annoyed. "Oh just give me the keys the one of the bikes and I'll show you." The elf told Kris. He threw him the keys, as he put them in the ignition and turned the key. "See nothing" Kris said. "Wait just a second." "Vince can you help me push this bike back just over there to where the bikes were still running?" The elf asked as Vince walked over and pushed the bike over to that point, a small grumbling noise started up. The bike began to run again. "And look my watch!" Elf said. "It's working again" I walked over in astonished and looked at his watch. "Ok this is just weird!" I said aloud. Kris pushed the other bike just back over to the point where Vince had pushed the other and once more the bike started up again..."What the.."


End file.
